


The Risks of Vacation

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [55]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: “At least it wasn’t an alligator,” Daniel offered from the driver’s seat.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson
Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313993
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	The Risks of Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt from alessandriana; also fulfills the 'bites' square on my H/C Bingo card.

“Only you, Jack,” Peggy said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. She didn’t try to keep her mouth from twitching into a smile, though; it wasn’t as though he could see it. She knew that a good deal of her hilarity was simple relief that it hadn’t been worse, but that didn’t stop it. “A jellyfish, really? In two feet of water?”

“At least it wasn’t an alligator,” Daniel offered from the driver’s seat.

“I hate you both,” Jack muttered into the back of the seat. Peggy rubbed a hand over his back, the sweat-damp linen of his light-colored guayabera shirt dragging beneath her palm. It wasn’t fever, or at least she didn’t think it was; it was just the sticky, swampish heat that lingered even with the windows down and a good breeze coming in as Daniel pulled out onto the main road. Jack, flopped out on the back seat, wasn’t even getting the dubious benefit of the airflow. “I hate Florida. I take back everything I ever said about California. This is like breathing swamp water.”

“How’s your leg?” Peggy asked.

“Lousy, thanks for asking.”

She leaned across to peer at his exposed calf, the wet leg of his trouser still rolled up. The ropy, reddish blisters looked swollen and painful, but they didn’t seem to have gotten worse, at least. “Have you lost any feeling?”

“No, unfortunately.” Jack rolled over with a wince and gave her a look that somehow managed to be entirely too knowing. “I’m not dying, Carter. I just want to get back to the hotel, rinse the muck off of me, and have a drink.”

“Probably ought to see if there’s any of those spines still stuck in you,” Daniel offered from the front seat. “We can see if the front desk has a first aid kit with tweezers.”

“There’s one in the boot of the other car,” Peggy said. “That is, if you’re quite sure you don’t need a hospital, Jack.”

“I’ll let you know if I start going into cardiac arrest,” Jack retorted dryly, and put his arm over his eyes.

“You’re a positive fount of reassurance.”

“I’m fine. Seriously. It’s been twenty minutes, if I was gonna have a serious reaction it would have happened by now.”

“Oh, you’re the expert on jellyfish stings now?”

“Navy boy.”

“Lots of jellyfish in the South Pacific?” Daniel asked from the front seat. From this angle, she could see the line of his profile, the worried crease between his brows as he glanced at the back seat. For all the levity, Peggy could feel the same lingering worry, the fading adrenaline from that moment when Jack had cried out in pain and collapsed in the sandy shallows and they had to drag him up onto the shore while he twisted and cursed. Daniel’s crutch slipping on the sand, Peggy’s heart in her mouth.

It didn’t seem to be serious. But still.

“No, not so’s I noticed,” Jack said into his arm. There was still an audible strain in his voice. “I guess there must have been, but I never saw one. Had to go to fuckin’ Florida for that.” He paused, then squinted up at Peggy. “Pardon my French.”

“I forgive you,” she said archly. “Daniel, how long until we’re back at the hotel?”

“Five minutes or so.”

“Five minutes,” Peggy informed Jack. 

“Yeah, I heard him.” 

“And I really am sorry about this.”

“Shoulda known better than to try and take a vacation,” he mumbled, but after a moment he reached up to pat clumsily at her knee. “‘S’alright. You can make it up to me.”


End file.
